ThomasTankEngine76's Wooden Thomas Stuff That He Has
Here is a list of Wooden Thomas and Friends toys that ThomasTankEngine76 has. List Engines 1992 *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Bill *Ben *Mavis 1993 *Donald *Douglas *Diesel *Daisy *BoCo 1994 *Duck 1995 *Oliver *Peter Sam *Rusty 1996 *Stepney *D199 *Skarloey *Culdee 1997 *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Duke 1998 *Class 40 *Duncan *Mike *The Ballast Spreader 1999 *Neil *Flying Scotsman 2000 *Lady *Diesel 10 *Splatter *Dodge *Bertram 2001 *Derek *Wilbert *Frank 2002 *Salty *Harvey *Big City Engine *Ivo Hugh 2003 *'Arry and Bert 2004 *Emily *Murdoch *Spencer 2005 *Fergus *Arthur 2006 *Molly *Neville *Dennis 2007 *Rosie *Mighty Mac 2008 *Whiff *Billy *Freddie 2009 *Stanley *Hank *Flora *Smudger *Proteus *Hiro *Victor 2010 *Charlie *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand 2011 *Scruff *Belle *Den *Dart *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Flynn 2013 *Stafford *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Millie *Luke *Winston 2014 *Porter *Gator *Marion *Timothy *Logan 2015 *Samson *Sam *Bert the Miniature Engine *Ryan *Skiff 2016 *Philip *Dustin *Vinnie *Ashima *Frieda *Gina 2017 *Hugo Rolling Stock 1992 *Annie *Clarabel *Henrietta *Express Coaches *Troublesome Truck (grey livery) *Troublesome Brake Van 1993 *Henry's Log Car *Troublesome Truck (white face) *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *The Breakdown Train *Sodor Line Caboose 1995 *Tar and Fuel Tankers *The Chinese Dragon 1996 *S.C. Ruffey *Mail Coach *Circus Train 1997 *Ada, Jane and Mabel *Sodor China Clay Cars *Fred Pelhay *Barrel Car 1998 *Toad 1999 *Catherine and The Truck *N.W. Brake Van *Saw Mill Log Car *Cargo Car 2000 *Rickety *Box-Cars *Hand-Car 2001 *Aquarium Cars 2002 *Recycling Cars 2003 *Gold Prospector's Trucks 2004 *Fog Trucks 2005 *Ice Delivery Trucks *Water Works Trucks 2006 *Old Slow Coach *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Sodor Weather Tracker 2007 *Rocky *Sodor Dairy Trucks *Musical Caboose 2008 *Hector *Chicken Trucks *Zoo Cars 2009 *Hero of the Rails Caboose 2010 *Halloween Caboose 2011 *Light-Up Aquarium Cars *Day Out with Thomas Box-Car 2013 *Sodor Bakery Delivery *Crawling Critters Cargo *Troublesome Trucks and Sweets *Oil and Coal Cargo Cars *Stephen's Castle Coaches 2014 *Scrap Monster *Peg and Stack 2015 *Dino Fossil Discovery *Pirate Ship Delivery 2016 *McColl's Farm Petting Zoo 2017 *On-the-Glow Cargo *Demolition Team Multi-Packs 1997 *Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt 1999 *Bertram with Scrap Trucks 2000 *Magic Railroad Pack (includes: Thomas, Lady, Diesel 10, Dodge and Splatter) *Thomas Five-Car Value Pack (includes: Tired-Faced Thomas, Truck, Barrel Car, Milk Wagon and Caboose) 2001 *Culdee with Box Car *Rheneas with Scrap Truck *Neil with China Clay Truck *Rusty with Construction Trucks *Sodor Gift-Pack (includes: Oliver, Toby, Fred Pelhay, Bertie and Henrietta) *Fire Rescue 2002 *Thomas Winter Wonderland Pack *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Trucks 2003 *Stepney with Museum Trucks *Triple-Pack (includes: Tiger Moth, Lorry 3 and BoCo) 2004 *Adventures of Percy (includes: Coal-Dust Percy, Jack Frost Percy and Chocolate-Covered Percy) *Rheneas with Rock Crusher and Quarry Trucks *Battery-Operated Jet Engine with Thomas (inculdes: Surprised-Face Thomas and the Jet Engine) 2005 *Calling All Engines! Gift-Pack (includes: Lady, Diesel 10, George, Harvey and Diesel) *Culdee with Apple Orchard Trucks 2006 *Adventures of Thomas (includes: Winter Wonderland Thomas, Paint-Splattered Thomas and Breakfast Thomas) *Happy Birthday Thomas and Box Car *Sodor Collector's Pack (includes: Gold Thomas, Silver Percy and Bronze Diesel) *Hard at Work Percy and Mail Truck) 2007 *Adventures of James (includes: Team Colours James and Busy Bee James) 2008 *Thomas and Friends Gift Pack 2009 *Holiday Gift Pack *Rusty With Cement Mixer 2-pack *Thomas and the Holiday Caboose *Sodor Day Thomas and Stanley *Santa Hat Thomas and Gift Car *Sodor Construction Company (includes: Jack, Alfie and Cement Truck) *Toby and Flora (includes: Toby, Flora and Flora's Tram Coach) *Road and Rails Rescue Pack (includes: Percy, Harvey, Butch and Isobella) *Salty and the Shipping Cars *Rosie and the Musical Caboose *Design-it-Activity Pack *Soap-Sud Covered Percy and Engine Wash Car 2010 *Whiff and the Garbage Cars *Percy and the Storybook Car *Thomas and the Snowman *Thomas and the Flour Car *Thomas and the Buzzy Bees *Trick-or-Treat on Sodor (includes: Halloween Thomas and Caboose) *Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car *Slippy Sodor gift pack (includes: Soap-Sud covered Thomas with red funnel, soap suds covered Percy, bubble liquid car and hay covered Sir Topham Hatt's car) *65th Anniversary Pack (includes: Decorated versions of Thomas, Percy, Toby and James, an exclusive caboose and wooden box) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (includes: Cheese covered Thomas, cheese truck and 'Arry) *Skarloey and the Puppet Show (includes: Rheneas, bunting covered Skarloey and puppet show car) 2011 *Thomas and the Jellybean Car *Mavis and Fuel Tanker *Percy and Diesel *Scruff and the Garbage Truck *Quarry Pack (includes: Mavis, Bill, Ben and quarry car) *Fergus and the Power Cars *Toby and Bash on the Farm *Birthday Thomas and the Musical Caboose *Holiday Percy and Present Car *Dash and the Launching Log *Victor and the Engine Repair Car *Thomas' Tall Friend 2012 *Muddy Thomas and George *Thomas' Country Show Delivery *Skarloey and the Gravel Cars *Bish Bash Bosh *Blue Mountain Quarry gift pack 2013 *Adventures of Thomas (re-designed; Breakfast Thomas replaced with Fish-Splattered Thomas) *Percy's Musical Ride *Peter Sam's Dynamite Delivery *Thomas' Balloon Express *Thomas' Pig Pick Up *Happy Birthday Special *Santa's Little Engine *Sidney's Holiday Special *Rusty to the Rescue 3 pack *Toby's Castle Delivery two-pack *Thomas' Castle Delivery two-pack *Stephen with Passenger Coach *Race to the Rescue 2014 *Salty's Celebration *Hiro's Sticky Spill *James' Roaring Delivery *Oliver's Fossil Freight *Letters to Santa *Thomas and Percy Holiday Bundle 2015 *Thomas Engine Gift Pack *Oliver and Oliver *Thomas' Cranberry Spill 2016 *Ready, Set, Race Percy *Diesels in Disguise *Thomas Wooden Railway 4 Engine Pack *Thomas Wooden Railway 8 Engine Pack *Thomas Wooden Railway Battery Operated Engine Set *Thomas Wooden Railway Talking Engine Set 2017 *Steamies vs. Diesels (includes: Victor, Kevin, Den and Dart) Vehicles 1992 *Bertie *Terence *Harold 1993 *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Sodor Bay Tugboat *Sodor Bay Cargo Ship *Crosby Station Cargo Truck 2000 *Trevor *Bulstrode 2001 *Butch *Lorry 1 with flatbed 2002 *Thumper *George *Caroline 2003 *Elizabeth *Bulgy *Sodor Road Crew *Tiger Moth 2004 *Jack *Alfie *Sodor Fire Crew 2005 *Sodor Power Crew 2007 *Max and Monty *Byron 2008 *Madge 2009 *Isobella 2010 *Kevin *Captain 2012 *Kelly *Patrick *Nelson 2015 Special Edition 1999 *10 Years of Thomas in America pack 2000 *Thomas and the Magic Railroad gold ore truck *Flatbed with Yumsters Cargo and Tanker *Flatbed with Learning Curve Cargo *Flatbed with Cheerios Cargo *Flatbed with ToyTopia Cargo 2003 *Thomas Comes to Breakfast Collector's Piece *James Goes Buzz Buzz Collector's Piece 2004 *A Better View for Gordon Collector's Piece 2005 *60th Anniversary Henry *Gold Thomas *Thomas with Six Flags car *Flatbed with California State Fair Cargo *Flatbed with PBS Kids Cargo *Bronze Toby (with Calling All Engines!) 2006 *Day Out with Thomas Coal Car 2007 *Day Out with Thomas Sodor Line Caboose 2008 *Day Out with Thomas Water Tanker *Mud-covered Thomas 2009 *Day Out with Thomas Passenger Coach *Patchwork Hiro *Lost and Found Hiro 2010 *'Day Out with Thomas' Thomas 2011 *Day Out with Thomas Boxcar *Easter Thomas *Christmas Thomas *Easter Rosie *Thomas at Sea *James Lights the Way 2012 *Day Out with Thomas Quarry Car 2013 *Day Out with Thomas Passenger Car *King of the Railway Thomas *Day Out with Thomas coach 2014 *Day Out with Thomas Paint Tanker *Thomas with Six Flags car *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Story Set *James Sorts It Out Story Set *Percy and the Little Goat Story Set *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Story Set *Countdown to Christmas Calendar 2015 *Thomas Engine Gift-Pack *Introducing James *Sodor Mint Car *Day Out with Thomas Party supply Truck 2016 *Seaside Sidney *Streamlined Emily *Day Out with Thomas Passenger Car 2017 *Day Out with Thomas Clothier Car Destinations Bridges and Tunnels *Learning Curve (1992) *Single Stone Tunnel *Arched Stone Bridge (1994) *Tidmouth Covered Bridge (1995) *Double-Wide Old Iron Bridge *Lifting Bridge (1996) *Sodor Bay Bridge *Henry's Tunnel *Pedestrian Bridge (1997) *Mountain Tunnel (1998) *Curved Viaduct *Suspension Bridge (2000) *Drawbridge (2001) *Knapford Covered Bridge (2002) *Sling Bridge (2003) *Clock Tower *Quarry Mine Tunnel (2004) *Waterfall Tunnel *Toll Booth Bridge *Sodor Blocks - Bridges and Tunnels Set (2005) *Rolf's Castle Bridge (2006) *Collapsing Sodor Suspension Bridge *Holiday Tunnel *Echo Tunnel (2007) *Suddery Swing Bridge (2008) *Rumblin' Bridge *Haunted Mine (2009) *4-in-1 Mountain Crossing *Sodor Clock Works (2010) *Expansion Bridge (2011) *TOMY Era *Search and Rescue Sling Bridge *Drawbridge with Salty (2013) *Fisher-Price Era *Snow Tunnel *Wacky Track Bridge *Log Tunnel (2014) *Elevated Crossing *Scenes of Sodor Tunnel Set *Transforming Track Bridge *Spin and Swim Lilly Pond Bridge *Over and Under Bridge *Tidmouth's Tipping Bridge Buildings (1992) *Special Engine Shed *Water Refilling Tank *Elsbridge Station *Elsbridge Platform *Windmill (1994) *Gristmill with Water Wheel *Sodor Bay Lighthouse (1995) *Knapford Station Platform (1996) *Sodor Log Loader *'The Works' Engine Repair Shop (1997) *Sodor Cargo Crane *Barrel Loader (1998) *Sawmill with Dumping Depot (1999) *Cranky the Crane *Transfer Table *Stop & Go Station *Sodor Engine Wash *Grain Loader *Coal Station *Water Tower (2000) *Switch Tower *Fire Station (2001) *Conductor's Shed *Wellsworth Station *Abbey Repair Shop *Over-the-Track Signal *Sodor Airfield *Sodor Dairy Farm (2002) *Honey Depot *Rescue Hospital *Service Station *Musical Carousel (2003) *Coal Loader *Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory *Brendam fishing Dock (2004) *Cargo Drop *Scrap Yard *Sodor Blocks - Buildings & Destinations (2005) *Tidmouth Timber Yard *Sodor Oil Depot *Sodor Cement Works (2006) *Useful Engine Shed (2007) *Toby's Windmill *Rolling Gantry Crane (2008) *Haunted Mine *Oil Derrick *Deluxe Water Tower (2009) *Colin the Crane *Sodor Clock Works (2010) *Repair and Go Station at the Sodor Steamworks *Captain's Shed *Tidmouth Sheds *Sodor Engine Wash *Harold's Helipad (2011) *Ol' Wheezy Logging Crane *Diesel Fuel Depot (2012) *Blue Mountain Mine (2013) *Searchlight *Sodor Paint Factory *Wood Chipper *Castle Crane *Popcorn Factory *Transforming Destination (Maron Station, Ice Cream Factory and The Lumber Mill) *Battery Charging Station (2014) *Elevated Crossing *Scenes of Sodor Tunnel Set *Brendam Bay Cargo Loader *Lights and Sounds Ironworks *Bluff's Cove Lighthouse *Fossil Discovery *Sodor Sweet Factory (2015) *Bubble Loader *Sodor Dynamite Blast (2016) *Duck Pond Crossing *McColl's Farm Chicken Coop *Shark Food Delivery (2017) *Sodor Airship Hangar Sights and Sounds buildings (2002) *Cargo Transfer *Mountain Overpass (2004) *Sodor "Scrub and Shine" *Smelting Yard *Deluxe Roundhouse *Deluxe Cranky the Crane (2005) *Ice Cream Factory *Sodor Power Station (2006) *Echo Tunnel *Load and Sort Recycling Centre *Deluxe Over-the-Track Signal *Deluxe Fire Station (2007) *Lighthouse Bridge *Farmer McColl's Pig Shed *Deluxe Knapford Station *Deluxe Railway Crossing (2008) *All Aboard Station (2011) *Knapford Station (2012) *Morgan's Mine *Lights and Sounds Signal Station *Lights and Sounds Fire Station *Maron Lights and Sounds Signal Shed (2013) *Sodor Search and Rescue *Winter Fuel Up (2014) *Bluff's Cove Lighthouse *Harold's Search and Rescue Helipad *Ulfstead Signal Station (with Charlie) (2015) *Christmas Crossing (2016) *Vicarstown Station Track Packs 1997 *Straight and Curved *Cross and Switch *Elevated 1998 *Lumberyard *Freight Yard 2000 *Circle and Circus Set expansion pack *Figure 8 Set expansion pack (Some came with Free VHS Sampler Thomas' Sodor Stories) 2002 *Beginner Roadway expansion pack (with Bertie) *Advanced Roadway expansion pack (with Trevor) *Advanced Figure 8 Set expansion pack (with Water Tower and water tanker) *Up and Away expansion pack *The Trouble with Trees expansion pack 2003 *Hill and Mountain 2007 *Beginner's Expansion Pack *Fearless Freddie expansion pack *Deluxe Track Accessory pack 2008 *Boulder Adventure expansion pack 2009 *Ascending Track and Riser Pack 2010 *Up and Away *Advanced Figure 8 Set expansion pack (with Stop and Go Station) *5-in-1 Track Layout pack *Splish, Splash, Splosh! Story Pack *Thomas and the Jet Plane Story Pack *65th Anniversary Thomas and Bertie Story Pack 2011 *Up and Around *Adaptor Track Pack 2012 *Signal Station 2013 *5-in-1 Track Pack *Small Curve Track Pack *Switch Track Pack 2015 *Log Tunnel Expansion Pack *Lights and Sound Expansion Pack *Engine Wash Expansion Pack 2016 *Build-It-Higher Track Riser *Sure Fit Track Pack Train sets 1992 *Instant System Set 1 (later released as the Circle Set) *Instant System Set 2 *Instant System Set 3 *Instant System Set 4 *100 Piece Set 1996 *Instant System Set 2 *Instant System Set 3 1997 *Figure 8 *Percy Takes the Plunge *Roundhouse *Instant System Set 4 (redesigned; renamed A Day At The Works Set in 1998) 1998 *Around the Barrel Loader 1999 *Circus *Mountain Tunnel *James Goes Buzz Buzz 2000 *"Stop and Go" Figure 8 *Bridge and Tunnel *Muffle Mountain *The limited edition 100 piece set Thomas And The Magic Railroad *Thomas Express "Over and Through" Battery-Powered 2001 *Sodor Airfield *Lift and Load *Engineers' Set *Trees on Track Set *Twist and Turn Action Battery-Powered *Sodor Mining 2002 *Conductor's Figure 8 *Battery-Powered Figure 8 *Down By the Docks *The Trouble with Trees *Let's Have a Race *Sodor Engine Wash *Mountain Overpass 2003 *Seasons on Sodor *Tidmouth Station Travel *Sodor Rescue Team *Boulder Mountain *Deluxe Chocolate Factory Set *Really Useful Work Set 2004 *Oval *Water Tower Figure 8 *Thomas and Toby *Harold's Mail Delivery *Deluxe "Sights and Sounds" *The Great Adventure Set 2005 *Battery-Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 *60th Anniversary *Sodor Work and Wash *Aquarium 2006 Rheneas and the Roller Coaster *Sodor Quarry Mine Tunnel *Edward the Great *Battery-Powered Around-the-Tree *Storm on Sodor *Thomas-saurus Rex 2007 *Gold Mine Mountain *Thomas Starter *Bridge and Crane Figure 8 *Jeremy and the Airfield *Thomas and Percy Starter *Play and Go Storage Box 2008 *Start your Engines! *Pirate's Cove *A Race to the Wharf *Thomas and Rosie Set 2009 *Transfer Yard *A Day at the Wharf *Coal Hopper Figure 8 *Thomas and the Treasure *Cranky the Crane *Henry and the Elephant *Farewell at the Docks Set *Rheneas and the Dinosaur Bones Set *Speak and Greet Oval Set *The Great Discovery Set 2010 *Tidmouth Sheds *The Man in the Hills *Rumble and Race Mountain *Misty Island Rescue set *Beginner's Set with Talking Thomas *Racing Down the Rails Set *Talking Railway Series Knapford Station Set *Thomas and James Set 2011 *A Busy Day at the Quarry *Thomas and Belle to the Rescue *Cargo and Crane Figure 8 *Up and Around Sodor *Toby's Whistling Woods *Percy at the Dieselworks *Crossing Gate Figure 8 *Happy Birthday Mr. Percival *Percy's Fuel Delivery Figure 8 Set *Steamies vs Diesels *Flynn and Water Tower Figure 8 *Thomas and Henry Steam Around Sodor *Sodor Bay Bridge Figure 8 2012 *Blue Mountain Quarry set *Boulder Pass Battery-Operated *Grinding Gravel Battery-Operated 2013 *Farmhouse Pig Parade *Mountaintop Supply Run *Tidmouth Timber Company *Thomas Starter *Treasure at the Mine Figure 8 *King of the Railway Deluxe *Percy and the Mail Depot *Brendam Bay Shipping Co. *Pirate Ship Figure 8 *Dieselworks Figure 8 *Snowy Mountain Figure 8 Adventure *Ultimate Wooden Railway Set 2014 *James' Fishy Delivery *Steaming Around Sodor *Merrick and the Rock Crusher Set *Lumber Yard Waterfall Adventure *Thomas' Fossil Run *Up and Around Sodor Adventure Tower *Mix, Match and Build *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Set *Percy and the Little Goat Set *James Sorts It Out Set *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Set *Create-A-Set *Up and Around Mountain Set *Thomas' Christmas Wonderland Set *Reg and Percy at the Scrapyard 2015 *Celebration on Sodor set *Volcano Park Deluxe set *Pirate Cove Discovery set *Musical Melody Tracks set *Sam and the Great Bell Set 2016 *Summer Day Beach Play Set *Speedy Surprise Drop Set *Leap and Splash Dolphin Rescue Set *Race Day Relay Set *Dustin Comes in First Train Set *Working Hard Steamies and Diesels Set *Santa's Workshop Express 2017 *Super Station Set Accessories Play Accessories (1996) *Carry Bag *Thomas Felt Playmat *Island of Sodor Felt Playmat *Cloth Playmat with Quarry *Cloth Playmat with Pond *Playboard *Playtable (1999) *Thomas Wooden Toy Box (2000) *Island of Sodor Playtable *Island Adventure Playboard *Thomas Desk and Chair *Thomas Toy Locker *Thomas Storage Bench *Clothes Rack (2002) *Felt Playmat *Large Felt Playmat *Island Adventure Cloth Playmat *All Around Sodor 2-Sided Playboard (2003) *Fun Around Sodor Train Playmat *Under the Bed Trundle Playtable (2005) *Sights and Sounds Interactive Playmat *Thomas Playtable Package *Under the Table Storage Drawer (2007) *Thomas Engine Caddy (2009) *2-in-1 Grow with Me Playboard (2010) *Carry Case Playmat (2013) *Railway Adventure Playboard (2014) *Three-Bin Storage Engine *Store and Play Wooden Carry Case *Hang-and-Store Engine Depot Other Train Sets *Strasburg No. 90 (with Red Coach) *BRIO 33431 The Canadian Pacific Royal Hudson Wooden Train *Brio Wooden Train 3 Pcs Mallard With Passenger Coach *BRIO Flying Scotsman Train Set *wooden train,Bigjigs,Green Arrow,fits Brio *Brio Duchess of Hamilton engine *KWVR 957 Engine *wooden train,BigJigs Keighley 957 Engine,fits Brio *BigJigs Black 5 Engine wooden train fits Brio *BIGJIGS Wooden Trains Cheap Fast Post Works With BRIO Battery Train Tornado *Brio Trains Lord Of The Isle With Box 33430 *1996 Brio 33431 Canadian Pacific Royal Hudson Trains Of The World Series Wooden *BRIO Passenger Coach *BRIO Black STEAM ENGINE and TENDER (33414) / Rare retired wooden BRIO trains *BRIO Old Steam Engine Train Car -- For Ages 3+ -- Push Train / Brio Compatible *The Wooden Polar Express Engine, Tender, and Coaches *BRIO Black STEAM ENGINE and TENDER (33414) / Rare retired wooden BRIO trains *Brio Train Lot Wood Wooden Vintage Engine Caboose 4 Cars for Thomas Trains *BRIO Railway Trains for Wooden Train Set - Safari - Steam - Travel Children Kids *2 Battery Operated Brio Train Engines *BigJigs Wooden Railway Heritage Collection Bluebell Train Engine BJT423 *BigJigs Wooden Railway Heritage Collection Typhoon Train Engine BJT448 *BigJigs Wooden Railway Heritage Collection Metropolitan Train Engine BJT422 *BigJigs Preschool Toys Wooden Railway Sleeper Train Six Piece Set BJT431 *Brio wooden coaches for Thomas the Tank Engine trains and toys *Brio Train Car Caboose -- For Kids Ages 3+ -- Fits ALL wooden Trains -- Magnet *Misc Brio? Tain Pieces: 2 trains, platform, ramps, and blocks *BRIO 33433 Flying Scotsman Wooden Railway Train of World New *BRIO MALLARD RAILWAY (TRAIN) SET 33191 MINT AND UNUSED! RARE SET!!! *Bigjigs® Wooden Railway - Kent & East Sussex Bodiam Blue Engine *Bigjigs® Wooden Railway - Asbestos Engine *Bigjigs® Wooden Railway - EHLR Jack Engine *Bigjigs® Wooden Railway - Sentinel Engine *Bigjigs® Wooden Railway - Saddle Engine *Bigjigs® Wooden Railway - Big Red Engine *Bigjigs Rail Rocket Engine Category:ThomasTankEngine76